Talk:Cirein-croin
PUP/NIN solo using tank pet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7KLGZfDSag&feature=relmfu take it to the bridge. 2 plds below. rangers , smns, blms for damage. pld/nin. if fealty is up, tanks wont be charmed by hypnotic tp move. if fealty is down, just shadowbind. --Gipposylph 05:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Removed verification tag on receiving key item Abyssite for completing the quest A Delectable Demon, which requires killing this NM. Fought this NM with a group of 15 including PLD/NIN, PLD/WAR, 3 WHM, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM, 2 SMN, 1 BLM, and 2 RNG. Initially kited the NM on the raised area to the North of the river. After the red was activated, moved the NM into the river, and straight-tanked it, with the mages and rangers attacking from the raised area above the river. Elanabelle.Bismarck 14:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Retardedly easy NM. Can solo/duo it with rdm or blm. Very suseptible to bind and grav. over half of our +2s in ls come from this mob's drops. If you still need a lunar abyssite from an abyssea quest clear, and have a friend with a pop, this is hands down the easiest way to get it. --Dracko 22:24, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Very easy duo or trio if you have Elemental Magic, possible similar strategy with SMNs, RNGs, PUPs or CORs. We had BLM/RDM, SCH/RDM, RDM/BLM all lv.85. The NM can use Vile Belch, the plague status of which cannot be removed by Catholicon (it's a very potent plague that will drain a lot of your TP and MP). When we did the fight, I had the full bonuses from one atma, Cream puff and +30 stats from abyssites, putting me at around 79+110 INT on my Ice set. Simple kite, nuke, Bind when distance is needed. Would have the RDM focusing on Bind/Gravity, as he can sometimes resist and you don't want to risk getting within range of his TP moves. The fight took about 14 mins, and we had a THF for TH at the last 5%. -- Orubicon 19:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Removed 2-4 stone statement, that is wrong. This is a main jewel mob, and can only drop 1 stone. Jewels are the ones that can drop 2-4. Post a pic if you can prove otherwise.-Dracko 22:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Extremely easy NM with any number of nukers. As long as you can slap Gravity on it, you should have no problems killing this thing lowman. We killed it in about 10 minutes effortlessly with BLM85, BLM80, BLM80, BLU85, SCH85. It's also susceptible to Regurgitation and Magnetite Cloud just like Cep-Kamuy, though it's much easier to land gravity than bind. Very Easy solo RDM85/NIN42 used normal kite/nuke strategy just be sure to don't run out of mp, i have used atma of allure and MM... i have never went under 50% of mp. Took me about 80-90 mins dont remember exactly, if i was 90 could be much more fast. --Akron-Ragnarok 11/01/2011 Soloed it again today (14/01/2011) RDM90/NIN45 used again kite/nuke strategy this time took me 1hr, but this time i tryed without any atma. Think if i used atmas i could kill this in 45 mins as max. This is a very very easy fight. --Akron-Ragnarok Very easy solo as BST90/NIN45 with Dipper Yuly. Atma used was: Razed Ruins, Mounted Champion and Ducal Guard. Just stay out of range and let Yuly do all the work. Used around 4-5 Zeta bisquits maybe. I dual boxed a blm mule to proc grellow, but other than that it was of very little assistance due to him being insanely gimp and only used for grellow procs :D. Good luck BSTs!SoichiroGilg 14:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) --Eremes 06:23, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Pathetically easy for BST/NIN, using the aforementioned atma set above. Yuly preferred for TH + EVA to regen some ticks in case of seismic tail spam. Was farming BLM+2 legs for a friend, he nuke spammed Firaja/V/etc. to kill it faster. Otherwise, Yuly can tank it forever with a top notch Pet: PDT gear set. Seismic Tail does ~70-100, Deathgnash does <250, Gnash did 90. A joke of a fight! Bring your patience though, it does take awhile. --KittyhawkZ 15:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * Very Easy solo as 90NIN/45DNC Only Eva gear I had was Iga neck. Had RR, GH and Apo. Was breaking latent on crabs when I got both KIs and said why not lol. Popped and pulled to Marthello. Had Kurayami, Hojo, Jubaku, Yurin and Myoshu on at all times (Yurin/Myoshu specially). He prolly TP'd 2 times (the Tail + Seespray move) and did belch at the end. Used Red Curry Bun for attack and killed within 5-7 minutes. Having Kannagi also helped making it quicker.--Zadeel 18:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) * To add to the above: NIN/THF is the way to go. Use a poison potion to wake you up from Hypnic Lamp, and immediately run after every first TP move. He never uses Charm as the first of his two sequential TP moves, so as long as you can run from the first, you will never get charmed. Myoshu and Kakka are the only essential spells to keep up. I sincerely hope SE doesn't wise up to how easy it is to negate the effects of certain NMs' TP moves by running out of range. Haxan7 07:34, December 10, 2011 (UTC) BST solo with Dipper *99BST/49NIN -Second the below about Yuly - except I didn't have Ducal Guard atma so I could only use Raized Ruins and Stronghold, which, trust me, work just fine. DG not necessary at all with Yuly. Gooey Gerard is a POOR choice (I tried with him the first time and he goes down far faster). The only caveat is bring a mulsim or two OR just get a healing salve I and II to save money - I have fought this guy 6 times so far and managed to not use the 3 mulsims I brought, BUT they are good insurance against potential Deathgnash spam. Yuly destroys this thing by virtue of evading 80% of attacks. Don't Dd with pet and don't bother using Noisome Powder as it evades it every time. Hits yuly w/o DG for about 170-200 with 2x pdt axes, salade, shepherd's chain but regen is almost enough to offset dmg as noted. Just thought I'd note that you don't need any atma more than regen, if that, though it'd take a lot longer without RR and more food/time (I use maybe 4-5 zetas a fight tops) - and hate reset was never a problem - has never once come after me after the reset move. You WILL have times (if no DG for sure) when timer on reward is not up after Deathgnash, but don't panic, just toss a salve and save your mulsims - 1x salve usually per fight is enough. For the love of god, don't use Gooey or Dapper. They're good on Hequet but not this. KulianTallinn (talk)Whitney, Lakshmi. Easy solo with BST95/NIN47 using Dipper Yuly and RR/Stronghold/Ducal atmas. Had 2 x Guichard Axe +2 (10% -pdt each) and Anwig Salade (-10%) plus AF3+2 legs for Stout Servant III, and used Mirke with pet attack +15 and double attack +2. Pop and pull away from crabs (so Dipper can use Noisome Powder and Spiral Spin without aggro) and let Dipper solo. Takes about 25 minutes. CC initially does high damage, but once Ducal kicks in CC melee hits are about 50hp and crits are 80hp, with most ability hits are for 125-250hp. CC misses about 70% of the time, so regen of +15 per tick (300 per minute) from Stronghold is almost sufficient to offset damage. Note that I use Stronghold for the attack +40 rather than Mounted Champ (which would give a higher regen of +20, but without the attack bonus) I use 1-3 Pet Poultices and 1-2 zetas per fight. In 12 fights without yellow proc, I have got 21 lanterns (175%), 12 jewels (100%), 10 SoB (83%), 6 CoW (50%), 10 Hannibal's Swords (83%) and zero SoW. I have also done the solo using Gorefang Hobs in place of Dipper. Same gear and atmas. Fight goes a bit quicker (5 minutes less) but Hobs requires a few more zetas. --Kmera BST 99 Caring Kiyomaro Not quite a set your pet and walk away fight, but I only had to use pet food Zeta once. I used Caring Snort once and Familiar, but other than that stood well back and let Kiyomaro do all the work. DNC 99 solo Kind of a joke fight /NIN. Casted Ni about 4 times and thats just cause I didn't wanna have less than 3 shadows up. Just stunned first tp move if I could and ran away from others. Took about 4 minutes. No eva gear. --Dova Quetz 17:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC)